The present invention relates to an improved audio receiver which fits in the ear canal of a users ear and which may be used in conjunction with an electronic stethoscope or other listening device such as a headset or similar device. The present invention may also be used with a typical, mechanical stethoscope or may be used as an ambient noise reducing ear plug.
Typical, mechanical stethoscopes comprise a stethoscope head and a pair of ear tubes that are coupled to the stethoscope head and biased together by a spring mechanism. Ear pieces or tips are mounted to the ends of the ear tubes for insertion into the user's ears. A column of air in the ear tubes transmits sounds detected by the stethoscope head to the ear pieces. The spring mechanism helps hold the ear pieces positioned in the user's ears. An electronic stethoscope may also have a speaker or other electronic device in or next to the ear piece to assist in listening.
How the earpiece fits in the user's ear can effect both the comfort of the user and the overall effectiveness of the earpiece, i.e., the ability of the user to hear the sounds broadcast by the earpiece. FIG. 1 illustrates various parts of a human ear 10 and particularly show the complex shape of the outer ear. The external or outer ear includes: the helix 12, a curved fold forming most of the rim of the external ear; the antihelix ridge 14, the inward curving ridge of the auricle (projecting outer portion) of the external ear; the triangular fossa or depression 16 between the antihelix 14 and the helix 12; the concha region 18, the larger depression near the opening into the ear canal; the ear lobe 20, the soft, pendulous, lower part of the external ear; the tragus 22, the fleshy prominence at the front of the external opening of the ear; the antitragus 24, the fleshy prominence opposite the tragus 22; the iscisua or notch 26 between the tragus 22 and antitragus 24; and the rim of or entrance 28 to the ear canal 30. The ear canal 30 provides a passageway between the external ear and the tympanic membrane or ear drum 32. Part of the jaw line interface 34 is shown extending downward from the ear 10.
It is generally desirable for the ear pieces to be biased or pressed against the user's ear so that a substantially airtight seal is formed. A good seal may prevent a significant amount of the ambient sounds or noise from reaching the user's ear canal through the entrance 28 to the ear canal and interfering with the stethoscope sounds. Achieving such an airtight seal, however, can be difficult and cause considerable discomfort to the user due to the relative hardness and shape of the ear pieces.
Typical earpieces for stethoscopes have a generally ball-like configuration that does not conform to the complex shape of the human ear. In addition, the earpieces are often made from a relatively hard plastic material. When the earpiece is placed in the user's ear, it contacts and applies a force against a small area around the rim of or entrance 28 to the ear canal 30. The entrance 28 to the ear canal 30, however, can be particularly sensitive to pressure. The combination of a small contact area and the spring force from the spring mechanism of the ear tubes, therefore, oftentimes causes pain and discomfort to the user after a relatively short period of time. Furthermore, due to their bulbous configuration, the typical earpieces do not generally form a good seal with the ear and, therefore, do not serve well to reduce the amount of noise entering the user's ear canal 30 through the entrance 28.
The present invention, therefore, provides an improved ear piece which is both comfortable and creates a good seal. Furthermore, the present invention provides an ear piece which safely houses a speaker which is directed into the user's ear canal.